


Taking Charge

by brooklynapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Dominant Marianne, F/F, FE3H Kinkmeme, Magic Bondage, magic straps, marianne riding hilda like a pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: A few months into her relationship with Hilda, Marianne decides it's time to take charge in the bedroom.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ["Dominant Marianne" FE3H Kinkmeme request.](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=847836#cmt847836) It was just too good to pass up.

Hilda arrives at Marianne’s door with a spring in her step and a ridiculous grin on her face. She and Marianne have only been dating a few months, but Hilda has discovered to her delight that while Marianne might be quiet and a bit inexperienced, she’s a quick learner and not shy at all in the bedroom. Sure, Hilda is always the one taking the lead, but Marianne’s enthusiasm for all of her efforts is more than worth the work that she has to put in.

Tonight Marianne has asked Hilda to report to her room with her trusty strap, and Hilda is so excited that she doesn’t even care if everything about her screams “I’m gonna get laid” to whoever might be watching. Hilda still can’t get over how much Marianne has ended up liking her strap, and despite how much work it is, there are few things Hilda enjoys more than having Marianne writhing and gasping under her while she brings her to completion two or three times with her sparkly pink cock.

Hilda knocks and steps inside, blinking as her eyes adjust to the dim, candle-lit room. She shuts the door behind her and suddenly Marianne is there, pressing her into the door, hands roaming everywhere and lips nibbling up her neck and teasing at her jaw. 

“Well hello there, Mari!  _ This _ is new! Not that I’m complaining!”

Marianne’s teeth bite at her earlobe. “Mmm, hi Hilda.” Her voice is low and sultry in Hilda’s ear. “I thought I’d try something different tonight, if that’s okay.”

“By all means, keep going! This take-charge side of you is super hot.” 

Hilda leans against the door and lets Marianne have her way with her, kissing and licking and biting and teasing and pulling her clothes off one piece at a time until she’s naked and being pushed down onto the bed. Hilda isn’t really religious - that’s more Marianne’s thing - but she finds herself silently thanking the goddess for whatever has come over Marianne tonight as she lies back on the bed while Marianne straddles her. 

Marianne pushes Hilda’s legs apart with her knee and grabs her wrists, pressing her arms over her head. It’s adorable of her to try this, Hilda thinks, since she’s way stronger than Marianne from all of her axe training even if she  _ is _ a delicate flower at heart. Still, it doesn’t hurt to let Mari have her fun for a little while before she decides to turn the tables and get to work with her strap.

Suddenly Mariannes eyes flash a bright blue, and Hilda finds her arms and legs locked in place. Try though she might, she can’t bring her arms down or close her legs, and the look on her face must be something because sweet little Marianne is giving her the most wicked grin.

“Didn’t see that one coming, did you?” Hilda is sure that she’s never heard Marianne sound so smug.

“Marianne! I had no idea that you had this naughty side! But now that you have this helpless, delicate maiden at your mercy, what are you going to do with her?” She bats her eyelashes and gives Marianne the kind of coquettish look that she usually reserves for the boys who end up doing her chores.

“You’ll just have to wait and find out, won’t you?” She still sounds like the same quiet, reserved Marianne as always, but there’s something in her tone that sends a shiver down Hilda’s spine.

Marianne sits back and just  _ looks  _ at her for a bit, watching her squirm and struggle against her magic bonds. Hilda sees Marianne’s eyes roam her body, tense with anticipation from being unable to move and having no idea what Marianne will do next. Tense and very, very turned on. 

Marianne trails a finger across her collarbone, between her breasts and down the firm planes of her stomach. “You look so beautiful like this. I’m looking forward to taking my time and enjoying every inch of you.”

Before Hilda can respond Marianne is on her, kissing and biting her everywhere while her fingertips cover Hilda’s skin in goosebumps. She drags her nails down Hilda’s stomach and Hilda gasps. She presses her knee between Hilda’s legs and Hilda moans. Her lips and teeth leave marks on Hilda’s neck and shoulders and breasts. By the time she bites down on Hilda’s nipple, nails digging into the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, Hilda is writhing and begging and arching into her touch. 

And then Marianne stops. She stands up and looks down at Hilda, who is still pinned to the bed, panting and sheened in sweat. 

“Marianne, please…” Hilda whines. She’s used to getting what she wants, even if she sometimes has to work for it, and she has never wanted anything in her life more than she wants Marianne to climb back on the bed right now and make her come until she sees stars.

“Hilda. Be patient.” It’s infuriating how calm Marianne sounds while Hilda is stuck being a frustrated mess on the bed. “I almost forgot the most important part.”

She goes to the door and finds Hilda’s bag on the floor, where she must have dropped it when Marianne pounced on her. She reaches in and pulls out Hilda’s strap, its bright pink sparkles contrasting nicely with the stylish black leather harness.

Hilda briefly wonders if Mari is going to try using the strap herself tonight, but Marianne returns to the bed and begins fastening it around Hilda’s hips. When it’s secured to her satisfaction, she gently lays one hand on the glittery cock and furrows her brow in concentration. 

“Marianne, what are you-” Hilda blinks as Marianne’s hand flashes with blinding white light. When her vision returns, she sees Marianne open their small bottle of oil and pour some into her hand.

Marianne slides her oil-slicked hand along the strap, and Hida gasps. Whatever Marianne has done with her magic, Hilda can feel her hand stroking the strap as though it were part of her. And goddess, it feels amazing. 

Hilda moans as Marianne continues stroking her off, feeling the magic cock swell and harden in Marianne’s hand. Marianne’s pace is infuriatingly slow, driving her to distraction without being anywhere near enough to find release. Her arms and legs are still firmly bound in place, so all she can do is push her hips into Marianne’s touch as the ache inside her grows. 

“Goddess, Marianne, please, I need more…”

“Mmm, I suppose you have been very good so far. And I do love seeing how much you like this.” She brushes her thumb over the head of Hilda’s cock and smiles as Hilda cries out and bucks her hips.

For a second Hilda thinks that she might just die of frustration, and then Marianne bends down and takes the pink cock into her mouth. She sucks gently and circles the sensitive tip with her tongue, and Hilda moans loudly. She is achingly hard, head swimming with lust. 

“Fuck Marianne, your mouth feels so good, please don’t stop. Goddess, yeah, just like that, suck a little harder…”

Marianne makes a noise in the back of her throat, and Hilda realizes that she’s thrusting into Marianne’s mouth. Being completely at Marianne’s mercy while watching her suck her cock is driving Hilda absolutely wild, and she feels herself getting closer and closer with every delicious pass of Marianne’s tongue.

Somehow Marianne can tell how close she is, and slides Hilda’s cock out of her mouth with a slick pop. Hilda nearly sobs in frustration. 

“Please Marianne, please let me come, I need it so much!” She pulls and strains against the magic bonds that hold her fast, the pink cock standing erect against her stomach. 

“Goddess, you look amazing.” Marianne looks like she wants to devour her, and Hilda hopes that’s exactly what she’ll do.

Marianne straddles Hilda’s hips and starts grinding against her aching cock. Hilda can feel how soaking wet she is and her cock twitches in response. 

“Marianne, you feel so good on me like this. Please, please fuck me now. I want you so bad.”

Marianne leans down and kisses her, hard and sloppy and deliciously dirty. Then she grabs hold of Hilda’s cock and guides it inside her with an absolutely filthy moan. Hilda shudders and cries out as she feels Marianne envelop her length, hot and wet and tight around her.

Marianne pauses for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of fullness inside her. Hilda smiles up at her, blows her a kiss and gives her one of her trademark winks. 

Marianne smiles back with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. She grips Hilda’s hips with thighs strengthened by years of horseback riding, gives Hilda a saucy wink of her own, and rides Hilda’s cock like it’s the last wyvern fleeing a burning city with a dozen enemy archers in pursuit.

Hilda feels her cock throb inside Marianne as she continues her relentless pace. She angles her hips, seeking even more friction, and hears Marianne cry out as the tip of her cock hits just the right place inside her. Marianne clenches around her cock and Hilda swears nothing has ever felt this good in her entire life. 

Marianne arches her back and comes hard, pulsing on Hilda’s cock and driving her all the way over the edge. She grinds into Marianne as she comes, moaning and cursing and calling out Marianne’s name.

They’re both breathless as they ride out their orgasms together, but for once Hilda doesn’t even mind how sweaty she is, or how much her arms ache from being bound above her head for so long. Marianne releases her with a quiet word and slides off of her cock, which has reverted back to just an ordinary piece of sparkly pink silicone. 

She collapses on the bed next to Hilda with a satisfied-looking grin. “So how did you like my little surprise?”

Hilda grins back and grabs Marianne into a tight hug, wincing a bit from her sore arms. “Marianne, you were so amazing! I had no idea you had it in you! That magic trick with the strap was the best thing ever, plus I got to lie back while you did all the work! We will  _ definitely _ be doing that again!”

Marianne giggles as Hilda peppers her with kisses. “I’m glad you liked it. I wasn’t sure how I would feel about taking charge like that, but now that I’ve done it I think I like it too. You’re not completely off the hook, though. I’m still going to make you work sometimes!” 

As blissful and satisfied and utterly wrecked as she feels, Hilda doesn’t have the heart to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [quorniya](https://twitter.com/quorniya) on Twitter and also help run Marihilda discord!


End file.
